Babysitting bella
by Maya Swan
Summary: Bella is forced to babysit because Charlie caught Bella doing some not so great things with Edward. How will they deal with the new kid? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: Red dress

Babysitting Bella

**BPOV**

"Edward, where are we going?" No response. "And why am I dress liked this? This better be a good reason Edward, because you know how much I hate to play Bella Barbie with Alice especially when this is the out come!" I was gesturing toward my overly exposed body. I was wearing a skin tight red dress that was hugging my body in places that should not be shown. The red stiletto shoes were the icing on the cake. Then my

Very sly vampire boyfriend started to talk. But wait why his eyes were green?

"And what, might I ask, is wrong with looking absolutely stunning for your fiancé?" Yeah, right. I know I was blushing but I was not embarrassed. I was rather flattered. Of course, I can not let him know that. When I turned to let him know just how I felt about his little comment, he slowly started placing little wet kisses down my neck. Whoa!!

He moved lower. And he is getting lower and lower and ……I need to stop him!

"Edward I hardly think that I look stunning in this dress. Maybe Rosalie would look stunning in this dress." I took I deep breath "Not me. At least she would fill it out a little better."

My favorite crooked smile played across his lips." My beautiful sexy, Bella." A new emotion was now present. Wait. Is that lust?

"Would you like me to show you just how well you fill this dress out?" Somebody que the fireworks! A fire started to spread, and it needs to be put out. My Edward will be more than willing to help me out. If not I will just have to show him how much I need him. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. Bring it on Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Slow kisses and songs

EPVO: Champange

Oh. My. God.

This woman is seriously trying to kill me.

First she dresses in this sexy ass red dress and then has then nerve to tell me that she looks bad in it. Bella knows I will try to prove her wrong.

Some of the things I want to do to her right now, I know are illegal in at least five states. Well the positions are…..

WAIT! A gentleman should never think like this about a lady! If my mother could only here me now…

"Edward let's go before we do something we both will not regret."

Where did all this confidence come from? I am not complaining, I like it.

"Yes I think you are right about that." I chuckled as I took her hand and lead her into the café. We took a seat in the back.

I know Bella does not know what her surprise is yet. I can see confusion in her eyes.

The room was lit by a soft glow of flower shaped candles that floated in a crystal bowl filled with water. There was a middle aged man playing soft jazz while a woman read poetry. I only caught some of her words but, they heated me to the core.

She was speaking about sex. I know that because I heard words like hot, wet, lips, and caressing me low.

What is that smell?

That sensual alluring smell. Is that Bella?

Sweet Jesus, I can smell her arousal. I wonder If she is thinking of me. Of course she is! Who else would it be?

I need to stop thinking like this. "Excuse me," I said to a waiter near by. "Could we get some champagne please."

"Sure I'll go get it. If there is anything," he stress anything way to long. "That you might need let me know."

He is looking directly at Bella! Let's see what he is thinking.

_Wait until that chump leaves that girlie, I will bang her so hard that…_

Bella interrupted my concentrating and took the lead. "No thank you umm" she looked at his name tag. "Chris, but I'm sure that my fiancé here can give me anything, and I mean anything my pretty little heart might desire. Right Edward?"

That's my Bella always a surprise. Who would have known Bella could talk like that?

"Right Edward" Bella said impatiently. Oh, I forgot to answer her.

"Of course darling," I said smoothly, now fully composed. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Anything" I purred in her neck while placing kisses there. I started to kiss down the place between her two beauties. Her breathed hitched and her eyes glazed over from the pleasure she was receiving. The waiter left abruptly,and this is the perfect time to ask her.

"Bella" I asked cautiously "do you trust me?" I did not have to seduce her to get this answer. "Of course Edward" she said. I was still kissing her hoping this would make it flow a little better.

"Will you do something for me love?" Now I am trying to seduce her. I put on her favorite crooked smile and watched her eyes glaze over again. I think this is what she means when I dazzle her.

"Anything you want me to" she said with a sexy look in her eyes. I did not miss the double meaning in her words either.

"Sing for me Bella"

"What do you want me to sing Edward?"

"Just a song that expresses the way we feel about each other, well it is mostly what I am felling right now." I placed one soft, slow, torturing kiss on her lips. She moaned and tried to deepen it. Oh no Bella, you can not get out of this one that easily.

"Will you Bella?"

"Yesss" she moaned low. That's all I needed to hear.


	3. Update

**Sorry that I have not updated yet. I will soon, I promise. There is a lot of things going on right now. Please forgive me!!!! Lov ya lots!**

**Maya Cullen**


	4. Chapter 3: Fever

**Fever**

Edward thinks he is winning but he isn't. Silly little Edward!

Dazzle me. He tries to dazzle me to get what he wants! Oh no buddy, GAMES ON EDDIE!!

I will just have to teach my little boy toy that two can play this game. He thinks I 'm stupid. He is in for one rude awakening, prepared to be dazzled. He was now leading me onto a stage. He thinks that I am putty in his hands, lets see how we can make this more interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Edward walked me to the front of the stage and took my hands and said "Bella love, the band knows what I want to hear and I've heard you sing this before so, " He then took a step closer to me. The crowd was now looking at us. OMG!! I forgot I was on stage they can see everything. Maybe a can play with this a little. Edward then rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek and the crowd awed. Then he said "Dazzle me." Then he abruptly walked off of stage. Sure … I can do that. I walked over to the band director and before I could introduce myself he said "Bella Swan, it's nice to finally see a face to that name. It's hard trying to picture someone when you have no idea how they look." He winked at me then said "Edward talks highly of you."

"I'm sorry you are…."

"Doug, but my friends call me Dougie."

"Well Doug,"

"Dougie, I consider you a friend. As much as Edward talks about you I think of you as family."

"That is nice of you Dougie, but seeing as how I don't know anything about you and Edward dragged me up here for my death. This conversation is a little weird." He chuckled and said "I'm under strict orders here Bella, and I cannot tell you any thing but the song you will be singing is called Fever. Edward said he heard you sing a little of it once and he would love to here you sing it again with that beautiful voice of yours."

"My voice is far from beautiful"

"I highly doubt that." With that he stood up and I finally got to get a good view of him. He is pale withred hair, chin length. He has eyes just like Edward! He is inhumanly beautiful He's a ..."You're a ..."

"Musician, just like Edward." He interrupted and then winked at me. Stupid vampires. They think they are so cool." So Bella are you ready?"

"Yes I am but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to get Edward back for dazzling me into doing this. I want him the be putty in my hands. SOOOOO… I was thinking that I could sing another song after this one please." I tried my puppy dog face. Maybe that would help.

"First of all how can I deny you something with that face?" YESSS! It worked. "Secondly, I'm guessing that to dazzle someone is to sexually overpower them into doing something they want." I had to laugh at that, I that is so right. "Your guess is right."

"Well then yes, I would love to help you get back at Edward."

"I Know just the song you can sing, oh and the body movements you will be doing is going to … to... What's the word again?"

"Dazzle." "Right, dazzle him so are you ready for the phase one?"

"What's phase one?"

"Phase on is called "Get him hot."

"Dougie, I like you. You understand me."

"I agree,this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yes it is" and with that I walked to the front of the stage and walked up to the mic. Not before shooting a longing stare in Edward's eyes.

"Hello my name is Bella and I will be singing for you tonight." I said to the crowd, the answered back by applauding. "This song is called Fever. It is a special request made by fiancé Edward." I pointed to him in the back. The crowd turned there heads to look at him but he never broke eye contact with me. He simply licked his lip and blew me a kiss. I winked back and said "Enjoy it babe, I know I will." The crowd was making noises but I was not even thinking about that. I had my eyes on the prize. "Hit it Dougie." The music started but I was not nervous. I know what I had to do. Phase one would soon be complete. Getting Edward hot. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 4 : New Discoveries

New Discoveries

**New Discoveries**

BPOV:

The music started to play its seductive tune and I could not help the way my body swayed as the music passed through me.

_That's right Bella just keep moving your body just like that._

I must be going crazy I can hear Dougie in my head. It must be the nerves.

_Ha ha Bella very funny, this is my power I can project my voice into the thoughts of others and hear their thought as well. Now stop thinking and sing it is time!_

"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
you give me fever"

Dougie hit the drums twice and my shoulders flew back then forth and I sang,

"When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night."

_Bella move your hands up and down your body slowly and close your eyes like you are in an absurd amount of pleasure. Yeah just like that. I can fell the lust off of you from over hear. _

Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.

I looked at Edward when I said all through the night, yeah if you can see his face now. I bet when he asks me to dazzle him again it will be behind closed doors.

_Walk around the stage and sway your hips as you walk. Make sure you look at Edward and lick your lips. Bella are sure you haven't done this before you look like you have been seducing vampires all your life._

I had to bit my lip to control the laugh that was about to erupt. Whose side was he on anyway?

_Yours_

Smart ass vampire cannot even think with peace.

Laughter can from his mouth, anyway back to business.

Everybody got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.

I ran my leg slowly up the side of the old fashioned mic stand and

The crowd broke out in cheer. Yeah I know I'm the shit.

_You sure are, keep doing that Bella and I will have to take you from Edward._

You might want to quiet you thoughts Dougie Edward might be listening

I can block him off; he can not hear me, by the way finish the song.

Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.

The crowd gave me a standing ovation and Edward stood up to meet me with a look of determination. I turned to Dougie and

_I hear ya, I hear ya I already know the next song so don't worry. You look stunning_

Dougie I really feel uncomfortable with you talking to me in this way.

_Bella, Bella, Bella I haven't told you I'm gay I was just teasing you_.

Dougie you … I …. We….. Just start the song!

What ever you say, you are doing a good job at being seductive. Looks like you and Edward are in for a long night.

I blushed and turned to the crowd and said in the mic "Looks like my new friend Dougie likes the way I sing how about I grant his wishes and sing him a song.

"Yeah" the crowd roared

"How about you Edward," I purred into the mic "You ready for another round?"

I hope he caught that double meaning in my words.

_I did, and from the look on your dear fiancé's face he did also._

Edward again lifted his glass to my words in agreement and nodded his head.

"Man of many words my fiancé, well lets see how this song makes you feel."

I am so ready for this.

_Is there a double meaning in those words to what exactly are you ready for Bells?_

Sorry Dougie that is for Edward to know and you never to find out, well not yet.

_I like the way you think get to it girl!_

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me. I will continue when I get a least 10 reviews. You guys are the best! **

Maya Cullen


	6. Chapter 5: Fellin' What!

Okay so if you want the true felling of this story go on you tube and type in feelin' good by the Pussycat dolls

**Okay so if you want the true felling of this story go on you tube and type in feelin' good by the Pussycat dolls. It will help a lot trust me!**

Feelin what?!

EPOV

Tonight I think might have been shocking the best night of my life so far. I get to see Bella in a gorgeous fire red dress, have her seduce me in front of that vile little boy to get him jealous, and see fulfilled one of my many fantisies by singing that absolutely sexy song that I have been thinking about since I heard her hum it one day.

Yep, best day of my life so far (marrying her I know will be the best).

I hope she knows that Dougie is a vampire; I hope he doesn't trick in to doing something she doesn't like.

"Looks like my new friend Dougie likes the way I sing, how about I grant his wishes and sing him a song?!"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted. I want to go up their and make here shout, and moan, and cry out in bliss and

"How about you Edward, you ready for another round?

WTF?! Now of out of all the places she chooses to be confident she chooses a place where I can not touch her! What a women! I am so ready for a round with her it is pathetic! But I simply and coolly lift my drink and nod my head in agreement.

She seems to like that I did that she said "My fiancé," I love it when she calls me her fiancé "man of many words, lets see how this song makes you feel."

The music started to play and I recognized the song. That little minx, she knows how I feel about that song and the way it is sung. We had a talk about it the other day. I love how that woman hides her sensuality in the song, I also love when Bella sings in that deep sultry voice. She knows that, once again that little minx.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

I am going to get her for picking this song when we get out of here. Soon as she finishes it.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

She stared to lick her lips and her blush told me that her thoughts were not so pure. Neither is mine. I can start to smell her arousal from back here. By the look on Dougie's face I can tell he can to. I am going to have to talk to him about blocking his thoughts. What is up with that?!

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me_

I can feel my pants getting tighter, she was absentmindedly rubbing her leg again on the long stick, STAND! I MEAN MIC STAND! Lord help me with the night.

_Stars when you shine  
you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
and I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
for me_

_And I'm feeling good_

The crowd did not do anything. They did not clap they did not move they just looked in amazement. She really is a good singer. I stood up by myself and started to clap and the rest of the audience stood as well and roared. I have never been so proud in my life.

My beautiful Bella.

"Everybody give another hand to the sexy Bella." Dougie said. Bella blushed, and I growled.

"Thank you I really appreciate it." Bella said shyly. Ohh now she wants to be shy, I can change that.

"Well Bella I have to ask to audience their options on you then I will let you leave" Dougie said.

"Do you think Bella should sing at the club all the time?!"

"Yeah!!"

"And do you think I should give her a job singing?!"

"YEAH!!"

"Bella you got the job" Dougie said to Bella. With that I swiftly got up and walked to the stage. I pulled Bella off without I word and started leading her to the car. She did not say a word, I did not say a word. I opened the door for her and when she slide in the car I got a very good look at the black lace boy shorts she had on. I groaned.

I sat done in the car and started it leaving this place and going home. Bella was moving her hips in her seat back and forth, back and forth. Maybe I was driving to fast.

When she tried to stiffen a moan by biting her lips. I tried not to look, so that I could be a gentle man and have some kind of self control. She crossed and then uncrossed her legs then she tried to grind her woman hood hard on the seat to try to get rid of some of that pent up sexual tension. I can help her with that. I also could not take it anymore. We were at her house. I swiftly unbuckled her seatbelt then pulled her swiftly to straddle my lap.

Soon as she came in contact with me she grinded her hips into me hard and fast and then she moaned in my ear "This is going to be one long night Edward," She bit my earlobe and then sucked it I pulled her hips to mine harder and rocked. She screamed my name.

If she is screaming my name now I wonder what the rest of the night is going to be like.

"Let's go inside, and help you with that itch you have their Bella."

Yep, one of the best nights of my life.

**Okay, so tell me if you like it. I hope this was a fast enough update!**

**Review!!**

**-Maya Cullen**


	7. Chapter 6: Hard, Long, and Sweaty Night

Please forgive me for waiting so long to update

**Please forgive me for waiting so long to update! If you only knew the shit that is going on with my family you would tell me to just so writing until things settle down. BUT, I am going to keep on truckin' (ha ha). Please enjoy and review! Warning, slight Lemon!**

Preview

_Soon as she came in contact with me her grinded her hips into me hard and fast and then she moaned in my ear "This is going to be one long night Edward," She bit my earlobe and then sucked it I pulled her hips to mine harder and rocked. She screamed my name._

_If she is screaming my name now I wonder what the rest of the night is going to be like._

"_Let's go inside, and help you with that itch you have their Bella."_

_Yep, one of the best nights of my life._

Hard, Long, and Sweaty Night

**BPOV**

I have never felt like this about anyone before in my life. I never had my body crave for attention from a man. I want him so bad it hurts. Edward pulled me into his car without a word. I didn't need him to tell me anything, I could feel the sexual tension in the air playing with our emotions. I did not want to overwhelm him with all of my feelings and desires at this moment. I know it was hard for him right now because, he just caught a glimpse of my sexy panties that Alice forced me in plus I heard him groan. Edward is a vampire. Yes a vampire so that means he drinks blood and has heightened senses. Sooo, I know he can smell how wet I am right now. I am just going to try to play it cool. But when I start to think of how he moans when I touch him or when he sucks on my neck just in the right spot to make my stomach tighten I start to get hot all over again. I have been unconsciously moving my hips back and forth mimicking the motions of sex. I hope he doesn't notice, I don't want to put to much pressure on him. Even though I don't mid him putting pressure on me, his whole body pressed up against mine and his cold hands rubbing my breasts and playing with my nipples. I started moving my hips faster against the seat, I know Edward can see me but I don't care and I can't stop. Just the thought of hard cold body slamming against my own hot sweaty one is enough to make me want to cum right here. I bit my lip as I tried to stiffen a moan, while I pressed myself hard on the seat to try to get some of the tension to be released. Before I could even comprehend what was happening my seat belt was undone and I was straddling a very sexy looking Edward. When I felt that I wasn't the only one who needed to relieve some tension, I grinded myself to Edward hard and fast. I told him "This is going to be one long night Edward." Then I bit his earlobe and sucked on it. Edward completely surprised me with his aggressiveness by grabbing my hips and pulling them closer to his and he rocked back and forth hard. He moved his hips so hard that I could feel the tip of his erection rubbing against my clit. I screamed.

"Let's go, inside and help you with that itch you have their Bella." I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his eagerness pressing against my but. He walked us to my door then he put me down so that I can get the spear key under the rug so we could get in the house. As I bent over many things happened at once. I felt a cool breeze passing over my newly heated area and I heard Edward moan. Before I could stand up Edward slammed his hips to my ass and his hand moved to where my clit and he rubbed me through my panties. I bucked into his hand moving forward and then ground my ass to his dick moving back. Then I said "Fuck." I don't swear, I never have and I have no idea where that word can from or why I said It. Edward knows that to. Soon as the word left my lips he turned me around and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me into the door hard. It kind of hurt my back, but I didn't mind because when he did it his hand cupped my sex and he squeezed. I screamed but he silenced it with his mouth. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes and said "That was the most arousing thing I have ever heard come out of your sexy fucking lips." I gasped. I have never known Edward to curse and I can see why it was so arousing. I bit my lip and slowly moved my pussy into his hand. He looked down smirked and rubbed me hard. I bit my lips harder and moved simultaneously with his hand.

"Say it again Bella."

I wanted to make him want and beg like I always do for him. So I played dumb.

"Why Edward, only naughty girls swear. Do you want me to be naughty? Because I can if you want me to." I purred this in his ear. Then I liked his neck and said "Do you want me tell you what I want you do to me." While I was telling him this took the key out of my hand unlock the door, closed it and then we were in my room. He never let go of me, except now he had me pinned under him on my bed.

"I want you to talk dirty to me Bella" he said while rubbing his hands down my body. I tried to pull myself up and Edward flipped us over so that I was straddling over his erection and he was on his back. He grabbed my hips with his hands and lifted his pelvis off the bed and pushed down on mine at the same time so that it felt like we were almost inside one another. We rocked together in the same rhythm same speed and same passion each other. I crashed my lips done onto his and kissed my way to his ear and whispered my desires, "I want you to fuck me Edward. I want you to fuck me long and hard until I am so sweaty that you are sliding off of my body." Edward lifted my dress over my head and instantly his hands went to my bare chest. He sat up and put a nipple into his mouth and I screamed and grabbed his hair pulling him closer. His left hand was playing with my other breast and his right hand was on top of my panties. He slipped a finger inside my pussy lips and started rubbing my clit. He said "You're right Bella, this is going to be a long night." He pushed his finger into me and a moaned and started to rock against his finger wanting my sweet release. He can't be the only one having fun so I grabbed his dick and squeezed as hard as I could and I then felt him twitch in my hand and slip another finger inside my body. We both moaned and started moving against each others hands. I put my hands in his pants wanting to give him a release as well and purred to him, "One hell of a night."

**Sooo, what do you think? I will post up the next chapter fast depending on the reviews. The next POV will be Edward and Charlie! I can't wait. I like criticism and suggestions so if you have some let me know! **

**Thanks,**

**-Maya Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8: Perfect Punishments

Hello readers

**Hello readers! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really enjoyed the suggestion I received and the criticism. Big Props to ashel-13 who made some suggestions about this chapter, and it really helped. I would also like to shine the spot light on DreamingLillies who is my Beta! Big Thanks to these ladies. Hope you enjoy this chapter! OHH and there are Lemons galore!**

_Flashback_

_He slipped a finger into my lips started rubbing my clit and said "You're right Bella, this is going to be a long night." He pushed his finger inside me and I moaned and started to rock against him, wanting my sweet release. He can't be the only one having fun, so I grabbed his dick and squeezed as hard as I could in his pants, and I felt him twitch in my hand. He moaned and started rubbing against me. I put my hands in his pants wanting to give him a release as well and purred to him, "One hell of one." _

Perfect Punishments

**EPOV**

I have never been so aroused my entire nonexistent life, or the existing one. When Bella bent over to get to the key under mat, my breath came to a stop. Those sexy lacy panties where all in the open, and the smell of arousal swayed in the air calling myself control. Animal instincts took over at that point. This was pure mammal feelings the thought of her blood was far out of my head. Before I could comprehend what I was doing I grabbed her hips and ground my hard quivering member in to her ass. My hand instinctively went to her clit and I rubbed. I felt dirty and wrong. How could I do this to my precious, innocent, and pure Bella? Her body is not over reacting like mine is, and she is human. I was about to apologize when she did the most stupid thing she could possibly do. She encouraged me. Bella moved forward and bucked in my hand urging me to continue then she rocked back and rubbed her ass on my dick. I have heard people think about how lust brings about different personalities in their mates. Like the saying the quiet ones are the freaks. When Bella moaned the word fuck I instantly new that she was going to be a totally different person when she was aroused. I didn't know how to act. I have never heard her curse and it was absolutely arousing hearing it come from her lips. I quickly turned her around and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed her hard into the door so she could feel the intensity I was feeling at that moment. She winced a little. I made it up to her by grabbing her sex and I squeezed it until some of her sweet juice was dripping from my hand. She screamed but I silenced it by shoving my tongue in her mouth claiming dominance.

"That was the most arousing thing I have ever heard come out of your sexy fucking lips" I whispered. She gasped, she had never heard me swear either. She must have found it arousing also because she moved her hips in my hand and bit her lip in that appealing way she does. I looked down at my hand and smirked. I never knew that my shy little Bella that would blush at the word sex would be so forward. I loved it. I wanted to see her reaction of me encouraging her, so I rubbed her much harder. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she bit her lip to stiffen a moan. Her pussy moved with my hand mimicking sex once again. I just had to hear the new sexy Bella speak. I had to hear her be nasty. I just had to.

"Say it again Bella."

Her eyes held a mischievous glint in them and she moved her head next to my ear and purred "Why Edward, only naughty girls swear. Do you want me to be naughty? Because I can if you want me to." She wanted me to voice my feelings and I would be happy to let her know. Then she licked my neck and said "Do you want me tell you what I want you do to me." While she was telling me I took the key out of her hand unlocked the door, closed it and then put her gently on her bed room. I was on top of her ready for her to tell me her intentions. I beat her to it and told her the truth, "I want you to talk dirty to me Bella." I rubbed my hands up and down her body. I have never been more distracted in my life. **(AN: Important stuff here!) **

She tried to sit up so I flipped us over so she could straddle my problem. The heat between her legs was so intense I had to get closer to it. I lifted my pelvis off of the bed trying to get closer to that heat she held. I needed more so I grabbed her hips and pushed her into me. We started to create a delicious friction by rocking our bodies together. Bella suddenly crashed her lips into mine and then kissed her way to my ear. Then she admitted, "I want you to fuck me Edward. I want you to fuck me long and hard until I am so sweaty that you are sliding off of my body." I was so aroused I lifted her dress over her head and my hands went to her gorgeous firm breast. She moaned I deep sensual moan. I could not keep my hands or mouth away from her so I sat up and put a nipple in my mouth. Bella screamed and grabbed my hair pulling me closer. My left hand was playing with a breast and my right hand was on top of her panties. I slipped a finger into those heated wet lips and started rubbing her clit.

I teased her and said," You're right Bella, this is going to be a long night." I pushed my long finger into her and she moaned and started to rock against my hand wait for her release. Suddenly she grabbed my dick and squeezed as hard as humanly possible, which did not hurt, I t felt amazing. I twitched a little in her hand. I moaned and started rubbing against her hand. She had me right were she wanted me. She put her hands in my trousers wanting to give me pleasure as well. Bella then moaned." One hell of one."

I did not know what had come over her to be so forward and confident, but surely I was not complaining. I took her hands out of my trousers and flipped her over pinning her hands to her side. There is no way in hell so is going to make me cum before she does. I continued moving my finger in and out of her feeling how her want made me want to take her right there. I added another finger and she bucked harder and breathed my name. I used my thumb and rubbed her clit trying to make her cum faster. I can't take this much longer, I needed to be inside of her. She came hard on my hand and I quickly moved my mouth to her silencing glass shattering scream. When her heart beat had slowed, I took my fingers out and rubbed her juices on her pouty lips looking at her straight in the eyes. She hesitantly licked her bottom lip and looked at me and moaned. I kissed her hard tasting her on my lips. She tasted almost better than her blood. I could smell how aroused she was becoming and I know that it was too late to turn back even if I wanted to. And boy, I sure did not. I stopped everything and looked at her through loving, not teenage lustful eyes. She was absolutely breath-taking. I started from the top of her brown luscious locks to the curve of her beautiful breast. Her flat stomach and toned thighs. I skipped the part that was covered by clothing, afraid that if I look at it to long I would start pleasuring her once again. The last but not least I look into those soul consuming brown orbs. Her eyes held nothing but love.

"I trust you Edward," she said while reaching up to my cheek and rubbing her and on it. I leaned into her hand and said, 'Are you sure Bella, you do not want to wait."

"Why wait Edward, we love each other. I want you, no I need you right now. Please Edward I know you want me to." She said.

"More than you know Bella, more than you know."

I kissed her not urgently but slow and steady. She leaned up until we were both on our knees. She pulled away and looked at me lovingly before pulling off my skirt and pants leaving me only in my underwear like she was. I took this as my cue to take over. I laid her down on the bed and kissed and sucked on her neck smelling her arousal on again take its full force. She bit my shoulder and I growled. That made my dick quiver for her. She bit me again and again and again. Everywhere she could reach. I had to take over the situation once again so I sucked and nibbled on her breast and licked all over them. I kissed down her stomach and then I got to her wet panties. I took in a deep breath as I ran my nose over the top. She screamed my name and her hands pulled shamelessly into my hair. I sucked on her hip bone then the other. I wanted to taste her and please her so I took off her panties with my teeth gazing her over heated flesh on my way down. Once that was off I spread her legs and smiled a crooked smile before plunging my tongue into her. She grabbed on to my hair. I started moving my tongue in and out in and out. When I felt her about to cum I pulled my tongue out. She whimpered and said, "Why did you stop Edward! You can't come this far and then stop! Do not be selfish!"

I chucked at her eagerness then I licked her once more and said, "I am far from stopping sweetheart. I just could not take you moaning anymore. I need you Bella. I want to feel you all around me." I groaned. I needed her, wanted her right now!

She smiled a sexy confident smile then she said "Take me, I'm all yours."

That was all the incentive I needed. I pulled off my boxers and then rubbed my tip at her entrance. She smiled and bit her lip then said "That feels so good Edward."

Without any hesitation she grabbed my dick and started to pleasure herself with me. She rubbed my cold tip over her clit faster and faster until she had came. When she did she squeezed me hard and I had the urge to move her hand and plunge right into her.

"Fuck, Bella. Move you hand sweetheart."

She moved her hand and I slide into her causing both of us to moan. I stopped at her innocence. "This is going to hurt Bella. Are you ready?"

"Yes Edward. Please make love to me."

I kissed her hard as I broke her barrier. My kiss muffled the scream. I stayed as still as possible as she let a few stray tears fall from her eyes. I kissed them away and told her how much I loved her. She shocked me when she moved her hips closer to me pushing me further into her. I found my pace and started to pleasure her and myself with my newly favorite task. I moved slightly to the right wanting to explore my love some more and Bella squealed and scratched my ass pulling me closer. I almost came.

"I take it you liked that." I said in a very arrogant manner.

"Damn straight." She pulled my ass to her again at an angle and I started to pump in and out of her faster. I could not take it anymore so I started to rub her clit begging her to cum.

"Cum" that is all I said, and guess what, she did. Hard. She screamed my name and her walls started to close in on my shaft. I bit my lip as I came as well. As we came down from our high I kissed her letting her know that I love her. I was about to pull out of her when something horrifying happened. Bella's door bust open with a loud BANG!!

I bet you can guess who it was.

**Charlie POV**

I had just finished running a call when an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Rick," I said to the new young employee. "Remember that call I just had about that Jessica Stanly girl?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"That's Bella's friend. I think she needs to know about this." That Jessica girl was something else. I caught her half naked with some boy in his car in the park.

"Bella would never even think about that."

"I know sir, you are one of those lucky fathers." Rick laughed. Yep bless her little heart my angel. I sure am blessed.

I pulled up in the drive way very happy about my intelligent beautiful daughter. I picked up some of her favorite ice-cream just because. I noticed Edward's car in the drive way, it is way to late for him to be here. I put my key in the door and called for Bella. No answer so I walked up the stair to check on her. I went to knock on her door and I heard her scream. No way in hell that boy is hurting my baby girl. I bust in the door and guess what I see. My baby having sex with that wannabe man. This is too much for me, I can't take it. Next thing I know my head was spinning and I here that boy say "well at least he did not try to kill me." Then everything went black. But trust me there will be punishments for these little love birds if it is the last thing I do.


End file.
